


M.I.A

by Namjoonsdimple



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fridge Horror, Yandere, Yandere Reader, yandere jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonsdimple/pseuds/Namjoonsdimple
Summary: Request: Yandere reader kidnaps Jinyoung??? Plot twist, they're both psychopaths.Story warnings: Obviously high-key stalker vibes, yandere!Reader, kidnapping, NSFW, Stockholm syndrome, yandere!Jinyoung, mentions of murder, weird shitAN: Sorry if the whole NSFW part kinda sucks, I’m not much of an explicit smut writer. I’m all about that plot. However, I did have fun writing something different. I also wrote this is the span of 24 hours, forgive me.Disclaimer: I do not approve saesang behavior in any way. This story is purely fictional and made to entertain and with full intention to be creepy if not unsettling.





	M.I.A

_He’s perfect, we’re meant for each other._

Staring at him on your screen was different.

Yes, you still felt the irresistible force of attraction but when you were in the same room, breathing the same air. It was so much more.

His sweet voice still swam in your ears from the concert. Two hours of seeing him so close and so real. His chest rising and falling with every breath and the beads of sweat sticking to his forehead. Every time he brushed the hands of the surrounding fans, you felt your stomach drop and your fingers twitch with anger. In return, you stuck your hand out further than the barricades that security had set up. You reached until he saw your arms sticking out the furthest from the crowd of screaming fans. With his eyes crinkling with his princely smile, his fingertips brushed with yours. Your heart rammed hard in your chest, your hand aching for his touch to return. But just as quick as the interaction started, he was already touching tips with his other beloved fans.

Jinyoung’s touch was enough for you though. It was enough to drive you insane and crave something more.

* * *

 

_He’s just inside that room, you could go in. Nobody knows I’m here._

You teetered in the hallway of the venue with stolen staff pass hanging around your neck. You pretended to be useful by moving stuff around and looking just as frantic as the other staff, struggling to control yourself whenever the other members came close. Though Jinyoung was your one true love, the excitement you felt when you saw them sent you to the moon. 

They paid no mind to you, after all you were just another staff member.

“Hey, you!” Another staff member called. You froze in place with the knife you kept hidden in your sleeve.“We're about to get ready to go, what are you doing standing around?”

You tucked your concealed weapon away into your sleeve and crossed your arms behind your back with a sweet smile. “Oh sorry I was just thinking, Is there anything that I can help you with?”

“Yes, help me get the boy's clothes packed up in the van I'll meet you there.”

You took the luggage that was dropped into your arms and hauled him out to the back doors of the venue. A smug grin sprawled on your face when you saw all of their screaming fans unable to get anywhere near as close to them as you have already. You smiled because your plan was already working and the horrible dark part of your mind was succeeding in controlling your every movement. Your deepest desires coming forth to make you achieve the goal you've had since Jinyoung’s debut.

This by far was going to be your closest attempt.

When you came to the concert you hoped that maybe this time you wouldn't try anything crazy, this time you could be a normal fan and love him from afar. But seeing him in person always did something crazy to your mind. You knew deep in your heart you wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to take him and make him all yours, all yours and nobody else's.

You adjusted the face mask over your nose and waited patiently for the line of boys to come out and load up into the van. You were careful to avoid eye contact with Jinyoung since he had seen you at the concert and would detect you immediately. Once they were inside you slid the door shut and walked around to the other side to enter through with the staff that would be escorting them to their hotel. Your hand hovered over the handle, hesitation trembled in your fingers.

 _What are you waiting for? You've already come this far there's no going back now_.

Swallowing your reluctance, you opened the door and sat in the farthest seat from them and keeping your head low so they wouldn't notice that you were a complete stranger. 

And it worked. 

They didn't even notice you,  _they didn't even care._  

They were far too tired to notice that a complete stranger had entered the van. Part of you cursed the staff for not being better prepared for a psycho fan like you who could potentially hurt them. But the other side was grateful for their poor security otherwise you would have been caught for the hundredth time now. But you would never hurt them, you loved them too much.

And you loved Jinyoung enough to take him for yourself.

You sat quietly in the van and sparing a glance at him every few minutes to see him sleeping peacefully. His head resting against the window, and his dark hair covering his eyes. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you resisted the urge to cushion the space between his head in the hard window with your hand, you could only hope that the speedbumps wouldn't hurt him too much.

The hotel soon approached in the car came to a halt. You continued your role as a staff and unloaded the van of their belongings and helped take them into their selective hotel rooms.

Of course, in the end, all the boys went into one room to do live stream to which you stayed as far away from the camera as possible. Fans were experts at spotting crazy people like you. 

When it was very late and the boys were very tired you helped them get situated in their rooms.  

Jinyoung was the last to go to bed.

“Here,”  you handed him a glass of water, “You should drink something, I noticed you didn't eat anything. Are you okay?”

Jinyoung groggily looked up and accepted the cup of water, “I'm feeling a little under the weather. All the air travel messed with my appetite. Thank you for the water,” he replied. Taking deep drinks of it. Not even noticing this light blurriness of the liquid. You felt bad, he seemed very dehydrated and here you were putting things in his drink. By the time your conscience caught up with you it was too late, he had already finished the glass of water and placed it at his nightstand letting out a deep yawn. The drug seems to be already working cuz his eyelids were drooping and he was swaying a little bit. You cringed at the sight. Guilt was resonating in your chest, “You should lay down you don’t look very good.”

Before he could understand what you were saying he was already falling to his side. You quickly launched into action, catching him before he hit his head against the nightstand and laying him down on the bed. “Oh god, what have I done?”

_Suck it up! This is what you wanted right? It's too late you've already done it. You wanted this, you wanted this, this is your chance you could take him now. Everyone's asleep no one will even know, isn't this what you wanted?_

You were panicking now and struggling to fight the two sides of your brain. The half of your brain that so desperately wanted to have him all to yourself and the other that had a speck of morality left in it. Deciding to go against both, you picked him up propping his arm around your shoulder and started leading him out of the room. Each side of the hallway seem to be stretching longer and longer at the panic was starting to get to your brain. You stumbled down one, struggling to guide his feet with yours and getting him into the elevator. Once you're down to the lobby floor you were starting to get stares.

“I'm just taking him to the hospital,” you reassured the receptionist in the front.

“Oh my, do you want me to call an ambulance?” she asked with her hand hovering over the phone.

“No, no it's okay. I can get him there it's not that serious, he's just a little drunk. I think he might need an IV. I don't want him to feel hungover tomorrow y’know?” You replied with a reassuring chuckle. The receptionist smiled, in return. And just like that, you dodged another bullet.

As soon as you dropped him on the bench you were able to think about how much trouble you were in right now. This by far had to be the most drastic attempt that you've made so far. This time you actually managed to get him out of his room. And no one even knew he was gone, at least you hoped they didn't. The weight of what you had done was coming down on you full force. There was no going back now, the only thing you could do was go through with it, otherwise, this would be your final attempt before you were locked up and you wouldn't even be allowed to hear his voice again.

You dialed a taxi in a flurry, thankfully they always hung around hotels in hopes of catching a customer. The taxi driver paid no mind to you shoving Jinyoung inside like a doll and the state of mania you were in as you hurriedly told him a location.

Jinyoung was teetering on the state of consciousness and sleep. His eyes would open and then shut, and then open, and then droop looking around, then looking at you, then closing again. It was a cycle of him fighting sleep and the effects of the drugs numbing his brain.

A knot was forming in your throat as you brushed his hair out of his face squeezing his hand and hoping, praying, that this wasn't happening. But you knew it was, you knew that one day you would succeed in carrying out this terrible plan that you so desperately fantasized about.

You paid the taxi driver and thanked him for the long drive. He was just happy that he could drive you such a far location and receive such a large sum of money. 

This was it. You did it.

You watched Jinyoung slept on your couch his hands cuffed together. 

A sick small curling on your lips. You finally did it. You had him locked in your house and now you would never let him go.

 

 

When morning came, you sat in front of him worried. His eyes finally opened and you felt your breath hitch. His eyes snapped around the room then landed on you, slightly tugging on his restraints. 

He didn't look scared, he didn't look surprised.

 He didn't look like anything. 

His face was blank and disturbingly unfeeling. “So you finally did it huh?” he slurred.

Your face flush at the fact that he already knew who you were, after all, you were his biggest fan. You didn't even need to take off your mask, but you did anyways, shyly looking up at him half in shame. 

“So that's what you look like. You’d think I'd know your face by now from how many times you've tried to kidnap me.” 

His voice was strangely flat, you always imagined him putting up a fight or mouthing off at you. You were surprised at how calm he was. “So now what are you going to do genius? You got me here, but did you think any further than that?”

You open your mouth but shut it again, shifting uncomfortable under his piercing stare. 

You always thought that it would be the other way around.

After sleeping on it you couldn't conjure up the same manic bravery you had last night. Now you were just a remnant of the nut job you were just a few hours ago. 

“You must be feeling sick,” you responded quietly, “The drugs I gave you last night we're stronger than I thought they would be.”

“Yeah. I'm about to puke all over your fucking carpet if you don't take me to the bathroom right now,” he demanded. Without hesitation, you leapt up from your seat and undid his foot restraints to lead him to the bathroom. He pushed past you and went straight to a toilet throwing up what terrible things you gave him. You rubbed the back of your neck flinching at the sound. As he was puking his guts up,  you searched your bathroom for an extra toothbrush and handed it to him. 

He snatched it out of your hand with a frown. “Gee thanks for the hospitality, you are by far the most polite psychopath that I've ever met,” he grumbled snidely.

“I’m not a psychopath…”

 _“You kidnapped me,”_  he snapped. “And now you're holding me hostage for god knows why.”

“Because I love you!” You squeaked, “I didn’t...want..to share you anymore. Is that so evil?” 

Jinyoung  gave you a look that you could not decipher, “Get out.”

You don't know why but you listened, shutting the bathroom door and letting him wash up. Maybe he was right, maybe you should be more demanding but how could you be rude to him?

You made your way to the kitchen, instinctively going through the pantry. He should be hungry right? He didn't eat last night, and he's probably starving now after throwing up. Luckily you knew something that would help his stomach. You turned on the gas stove and placed a pot on top, chopping up ingredients until you had a broth simmering. The entire time you were cooking he stayed in the bathroom and you couldn't quite hear what he was doing. You had decided not to bother him for now, aggravating him further did not seem like a wise choice if you wanted him to trust you. When you were done you went back to the door of your bathroom with your hand raised over to knock. 

Why were you going to knock? It's  _your_  bathroom. 

You let out a huff and opened the door anyways. Jinyoung was sat in the bathtub boredly staring forward at his feet before glaring at you, “What?” he said curtly.

“I made some food, you should really eat something,” you said quietly. 

“I'm not hungry.”

“Yes. You are, I know you are. Trust me it will make you feel better, just come with me,” You reached for the chain of his handcuffs, and pulled him to his feet. For someone who protested, he was being oddly compliant. You had him sit at your table while you served him soup, he stared down at the bowl skeptically and you rolled your eyes.

“Why would I kidnap you if I was just going to poison you?” Still, he was reluctant, so you got a spoon and raised it to his mouth, “Open.” 

 He tried to turn away but you squeeze his cheeks and made him open his mouth, quickly shoving a spoonful of soup inside. Before he could spit it out in your face you clapped your hand over his lips until he swallowed. Jinyoung relaxed his chair, slowly taking the spoon from your hand. You sighed a breath of relief when he began to eat.

“This would be easier if you come uncuffed my hands.”

“So you can escape?” He didn't say anything after that, you sat there to watch him just in case until he was done. “Do you want more? I made it for you, it should help your stomach.”

“You really messed with the wrong person,” he chuckled. “You should really watch your back, you claim you love me, but do you really know anything about me?”

“Of course I do. I know everything about you. I know things that those other girls that claim to be your fans  _think_  they know about you, we're so much alike. We were meant to be together.”

“Okay, tell me what you know about me. Tell me the deepest darkest thing about me covered up by my company and maybe I'll consider being merciful,” A cold smile pulled on his cheeks.

“Oh,” you whispered, “That's easy. Anyone who truly loves you would know that. You killed a boy in high school.” You tapped your chin, “When I went to see the family, they told me it was because he was flirting with a girl you liked. But that didn’t go well at all, no, she decided to throw herself off a bridge and  _here you are._ ” Jinyoung snickered, letting his head lull up to the ceiling.

“If it makes you feel better, I tried to drown one of my classmates in the toilet for dissing your group,” you replied nonchalantly. “Didn’t work though, she had really strong lungs. Now that I think about it, it wasn’t smart to try to drown the captain of the swim team.”

Jinyoung’s laugh startled you, “You really are my number one fan. But because you told me this, I can't let you go now.”

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung lifted his left hand revealing that the cuff was loose the whole time. Your eyes bulged in shock and instantly went to lock it back on his wrist. “You may be smart, but you have no idea what you're getting into with me.”

“We think alike, I know exactly what I'm getting into and I know you feel the same way,” You smiled politely. “But more importantly, you need a bath.”

You ended up having to cut his shirt open. He couldn’t take it off because of the handcuffs.“You know this is expensive right?” he muttered disapprovingly.

“Yes, I can feel my wallet screaming at me,” you hissed cutting off the last bit of expensive fabric. “You can get the rest off right? Unless you want me to cut those off too,” You gesture to his jeans and obviously way more expensive sneakers.”

“Sure if you want to die.”

You giggled humorously, “Call for me if you need anything.”

While he showered you looked around your house to see if you could find any clothing that would fit him. You managed to find an oversized t-shirt and a pair of men's sweatpants that your friend left behind once. However you couldn’t find any underwear, so you were just going to have to wash whatever clothing he had left.

“(Y/N)!” he shouted.

Quickly you jumped up from your bed and into the bathroom, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t reach my back with these cuffs on,” he replied whisking the curtains open. You shielded your eyes in embarrassment, “Seriously, you’re gonna get shy now?” You felt your way over to the tub, your hand crashing into his bare wet chest. You face flushed red when you looked up at hm, his hair dripping with soap and chin with water. “You gonna help me or what?” He frowned, handing you the rag you gave him.

“Y-yeah,” You had to force yourself to not look down. In the end, it wasn’t that difficult thanks to the distracting pair of shoulders you were tasked with washing. You could imagine every muscle twitching under his skin, and the bones the shifted as you trailed down his spine. Pale skin glistening in the bright fluorescent light of your bathroom. You couldn’t help but run your hands up his back, and pressing your fingers into his skin. His shoulders relaxed and his head drooped, letting you massage him. While you were infatuated, he scrubbed his hair clean of soap.

“Alright, you had your fun.”

He shut off the water, and you backed away quickly clearing your throat, “I-I have some clothes for you, be right back.”

When you returned he had his towel around his waist but water still dripped from the ends of his hair. Your eyes fell from his chest to his abdomen until you realized you were ogling and shoved the folded clothes into his arms. “I couldn't find any underwear but I'm sure you'll be fine right?”

“I won't be needing them. But we have another problem,” he held up the t-shirt. Realization dawned on you as you were faced with another choice. 

“What's it going to be? Uncuff me and let me wear a shirt or have me walking around half-dressed. Personally, I'd prefer not to get blood all over my skin.” 

The loaded question had your head spinning, but before you knew it your were uncuffing his hands. Red ring printed into his wrist. He smirked, pulling the shirt over his head. He finished dressing but you hardly noticed, you were too busy debating at the cuffs your hands. Jinyoung raised his wrists in front of your eyes, “Feeling bad?”

“I should trust you right? We’re soulmates, I have to trust you.”

“Are you sure that’s a wise idea?”

“Yeah. I trust that you won’t leave me.”

“And if I do?”

“If you do. _I’ll kill you before you make it to the front door_ ,” you grinned. Jinyoung’s eyes glimmered, a small smile spreading on his face.

“Noted.”

You led him to your room so you could brush his hair, it was long and very tangled. “You should really be taking better care of your hair, It’s too long and you’ve got split ends.” You nagged as you ran your fingers through his dark locks.

“Not my fault, my stylist takes care of it for me.”

“I’d be a better stylist than her,” you grumbled. You took a pair of scissors from your desk and started snipping away at the damaged ends of his hair.

“I don’t want to get rid of her, she warms my bed you know?” You paused, staring down at him darkly. A shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “It’s fun having so many girls throw themselves at my feet, I kinda miss her actually-”

You opened the scissors around his throat, “You can meet her in hell if you’d like.” His adams apple bobbed with snide laughter, “Are you jealous that I’ve slept with other women even more beautiful than you?” He replied with a voice laced in sweetness. Your eye twitched, he was messing with you.

 “If I have to get rid of every other woman on this earth I’ll do it. If I have to get rid of every man, I wouldn’t hesitate. I’d wipe out the whole human race if I have to.” You removed the scissors from around throat and started trimming his bangs using his lap as a seat. With the blade of the scissors, you tipped his chin up so you could stare deep into his taunting eyes. “Or I could just gouge out your beautiful eyes, but that would be a shame huh?”

“Oh such a shame,” he cooed, wrapping his arms around your waist. You tried your best to ignore what other teasing comments he made to try and aggravate you, until all his dead ends were gone.

“You know, I’ve been watching you for a while. Ever since you made a third attempt of trying to get close to me,”  He whispered. “Usually my crazier fans stop after the third try, but you are something else.” You hummed in response but continued to run your fingers through his hair.

“It really made my heart race when I saw you in the crowd last night. It exciting to see how far you’ll go next. Stabbing a guard? You must really have it out for me.” His fingers played with the end of your shirt, pulling your hips closer.  _“I knew getting rid of that guy friend of yours was the right choice, he was distracting you from me.”_  You stopped, chills ran up your spine.

“Why so surprised, did you expect me to let some disgusting man distract my biggest fan? He was so pathetic, begging me not to end his puny life,” A disturbing grin spread on his mouth, a bloodlusting look you’ve never seen before on his delicate features. His grip on your hips tightened, pulling you even more until there was no more space between your bodies. “I’ve been waiting for a girl like you to finally suck it up and do whatever it takes for me. I just had to make sure you wouldn’t wuss out, otherwise, I’d have to kill you and I couldn’t bear to do that. Thanks for not letting me down,” he chewed his lip.

_“Jinyoung, what the hell are you talking about?”_

He giggled madly, digging his nails into your skin earning a wince of pain.

 “Playing innocent, god you really turn me on,” he pressed your hips further against his until you gasped in shock. “Can you feel me?” Blood rushed to your face, was this really happening? His breath became heavy as he used you to build friction against crotch. “Don’t play innocent, isn’t this what you want?”

“I want you to love me, say it or I’ll let you suffer,” you replied coldly.

“Would I kill for a girl I didn’t love? You said it yourself, we’re  _exactly_  the same.” His eyes fell to your lips in desperation.

“Say it,” You hissed grabbing his neck.

“I love you!” he growled, pushing his lips onto your lips. He forced your mouth open to kiss you sloppily and loudly. Your desk chair creaked from the weight of the two of you harshly grinding against each other. You sighed against him, pulling back for a breath. He tugged on you lip with his teeth, forcing you to reattach your mouth against his. His fingers tugged at the waistband of your jeans. In return you moved your hips harder against him, earning a whimper from his throat. He lifted you up and laid you down on your bed, peppering kisses all over your neck.

“Jinyoung!” He tugged off your jeans instantly, “I like how that sounds coming out of your mouth.” His shirt was thrown quickly across the room, hands tracing up and down your body before landing right between your legs. You winced, grabbing his arm tightly.

“Aw how cute, you were getting off on me,” he cooed feeling the moisture through the fabric of your underwear, relentlessly pressing his fingers against your center. Your face scrunched up, before fixating on his eyes with a glare. You wrapped your legs around his torso, flipping him over.

“Aw how cute, you were using me to get off,” you mocked back. Your hand shot out to grip around his throat, “Still thinking about those other bitches?”

Jinyoung smirked, letting out a choked laugh, “Who cares about them?”

You discarded your shirt too, teasing your thumbs under your bra straps. His own thumbs dipping into the waistband of your underwear. “I just want you here. Now, let me have you now. I’ve been waiting for so long, I know you’ve been waiting for me too.” The sounds of fabric ripping from his fingers filled the air, throwing the ruined fabric far from your reach. Jinyoung spun you back under him and pressed himself into your entrance without warning. You cried out in pain, scratching down his back like a wild animal. As he thrusted into you, you let out small pained screams until you eventually muted them by biting down into his shoulder. Soon the pain dissipated and soft moans began to tumble from your lips. “You sound so pretty, I could listen to you all day,” he groaned.

“J-Jinyoung, I can’t-” You were cut off by his lips reattaching to yours, his own moans vibrating in your mouth. The room was full of your sounds, and noise of skin. You thrashed around under his sweaty body, the feeling of your insides being stretched out finally driving you insane. His pace only got faster, earning louder screams from your sore throat.

“If you scream too much the police might find you baby,” he pressed his damp forehead against yours.

“I’ll kill them and fuck you in their blood,” you screeched back. Jinyoung smirked, sucking on you jaw, “Such a bad mouth you have on you.” Stars began to spin in your eyes as you neared your climax. “Come on, let it go. I want to feel your mess my love,” his voice hitched. With his rough voice, it didn’t take long for his words to compel you. Your back arched violently as if all of hell’s demons had possessed you at once. Jinyoung came immediately after you, filling up every corner he created inside you body. White mess spilled from your entrance as he pulled back out, his fingers hastily gathered it up and pushed it back between your folds a few times before crashing beside you. You possessively pulled his head into your chest, kneading his hair, “You can never get rid of me now,” he panted, lazily throwing a hand around your waist.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 


End file.
